Deepest Wishes
by Bookworm99
Summary: Belle and Adam right after his transformation and all leading up the wedding. This story follows there journey to being married and all the right tension in between. This story is based off the Disney movie. Come and enjoy my friends of a story of love, drama, tension and fluff! You shall all understand what the title means in due time but before that you must come and read :)
1. Chapter 1- Off to A Slow Start

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING! Even though I wish I did lol!**

**Chapter 1:**

With each day, it seemed harder for Belle to grasp the fact that the Beast, _was no longer _a Beast. Instead, a strong, handsome, and gentle man. She had grown to love the Beast _not _the man that was watching her water the spring flowers.

Little Chip had come along with her to help water the flowers as well.

"All done on my side," Chip said, happily. He came to stand next to her, holding his empty watering can.

"Great job, Chip," Belle said, as she poured water on some blooming roses. She came to lift her head up, and saw Chip gave her a warm smile. In these last few months, Chip had grown she noticed.

"Belle, may I ask you something?" he asked, looking down at his feet, blushing a little.

"Of course Chip," Belle replied. She came to set down her watering can, and wipe the dirt from her hands to her apron.

"Do you think you will ever have any children with the Master?" he asked.

"Oh, Chip!" she exclaimed, stunned by his rather unexpected question.

"I suppose one day I might Chip," she answered, looking up to the sky.

"Oh, good," he said, "It would be so nice to have someone else to play with other than my brothers and sisters,"

Belle came to laugh, and Chip only smiled. He never had told her how wonderful her laugh sounded.

He watched her silently up through his West Wing bedroom window. She looked so innocent as she watered flowers, as did that she was aided by Chip. He noticed she wore a ruby red dress with a white shoal draped around her shoulders. She wore the white apron Mrs. Potts had given to her for when she worked in the gardens. She wore her hair up, allowing her coloured neck to be revealed. He wanted to kiss her delicate neck, to see if maybe that was her weakness. He had an idea, that yes it was.

He continued to watch, noticing that she was talking with Chip as she watered some roses. Chip looked rather shy about something, and after he looked at Belle she laughed. He could hear her gentle laugh in his head. Just as Belle looked up at his window and waved, Lumiere came in with something for him to look at.

"Master, here are the figures you asked for," he said, handing it to him.

"Thank you Lumiere," he said, glancing over the papers and setting them on a near by desk.

"It is a beautiful day Master and there is a lovely lady outside, by herself," he said, hoping that he would take the hint.

"Yes, Lumiere," he said, "Thank you again, and you may now leave. I am in need of nothing else,"

Belle came to put her hand upon Chip's cheek and give him a gentle smile.

"Chip, you have been a wonderful helper today," Belle said.

"Thank you Belle for allowing me to help you," Chip said, taking both watering cans in his hands.

"You're welcome Chip," she said, continuing, "You must really be heading back inside Chip. Your mother must be looking for you now,"

"Yes, Belle," he said turning to leave.

She came to smile, and put her hands on her hips waiting until he turned around and her something he had forgotten to.

Chip came to realize half way down the path that he had forgotten to ask if Belle was still going to read to all his brothers and sisters tonight. He turned around and ran back.

Belle watched Chip run back to her and ask out of breath, "Belle, will you still be able to read to all of us tonight?"

"Yes, Chip, now run along,"

Belle watched as Chip left her alone in the royal gardens, on that sunny, spring afternoon.

She hummed a gentle tone as she walked alone in the gardens. She noticed how bright everything looked in the gardens now. When she first arrived here, the gardens were dark and nothing survived. She had a great deal of accomplishment for causing such changes in the gardens and the castle. She pushed back a loose piece of her hair and looked up at the tall towers. She signed and continued on.

He saw that she had her back to him. Just as he was about to surprise here, she was just smelling near by lilies. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was completely unaware of his presence.

She gasped and jumped a little.

"Beast!" she exclaimed, "You shouldn't scare people so much! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days,"

"Belle," he said, "Please call me Adam,"

"I'm sorry, Adam," she said, "It is hard to call you by your real name sometimes,"

"It's alright my love," he said, smiling a little. He came to rest his head on her shoulders, getting a strong scent of her. He breathed slightly on her open neck, and instantly got a reaction from Belle.

She shivered instantly, and brought her head back, enjoying the sensation.

"Adam…,"she said.

He smiled, knowing her weakness.. He came to leave gentle kisses upon her neck, being rewarded with a soft moan.

"Adam," she said, whimpering.

"Belle," he said softly near her ear, almost in a hushed voice.

Belle brought her hands to overlap with his as he had stopped now, holding her tightly. She spun around, rewarding her Prince with a gentle kiss.

"Are you happy Belle?" he asked her, leaving kisses on her cheeks. She kept her eyes closed, a smirk upon her face.

"Yes, my prince," she replied, opening her eyes to see that he was looking directly at her. His blue eyes shone of deep and unconditional love. He put his hand to her cheek, rubbing her soft skin with his thumb.

"Belle, you are a vision today," he said.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yes, my love?" he asked her.

"Would you be happy having children with me?"

He stood there, stunned by her question. He wasn't sure how to respond to her.

"Well, you know what must be done first Belle," he said, holding her hand.

She swallowed hard, blushing a deeper red.

"Yes…" she stammered.

He smirked, and came to kiss her hand gently. She looked at him wondering what might be crossing his mind.

"It is hard some days to control myself around you Belle," he said.

Belle blushed and looked away from his glace.

"You are adorable when you blush like that," he told her. He then turned his attention to the lilies she was just at.

"You are such a patient person Belle," he said. "The gardens have never looked so bright and well taken care for,"

She smiled, and came to sit on the near by stone bench.

"Is something troubling you Belle?" he asked her, concerned.

**Ha! A cliff hanger! I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Please let me know what you think! Thanks,**

**Bookworm99**


	2. Chapter 2- A Little Delight

**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing, just this story of my own creation.**

**Chapter 2:**

Belle looked at him, seeing that he was really concerned for her.

"No, Adam," she answered. She came to breathe in the fresh air, and get a scent of Adam. He smelt musky, with a hint of spice.

"Are you afraid someone might be watching us Belle?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, looking down towards her feet.

"It is normal for these type of feelings and actions between two people who love each other Belle," he explained to her.

"Yes, I know Adam," she said, "I'm just afraid that once we marry that we might never be alone,"

He came to take her hand, and lift her from the bench. She looked upon and see that he was concerned for her, deeply.

"I promise you Belle, we will be alone," he said.

She nodded, she believed him. She came to rest her had on his chest slightly. She could feel the heat he radiated beneath his white cotton shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Come, Belle," he said, "We will go and get you something to eat. You must be hungry,"

"Yes, starving," she replied.

After lunch, Adam had explained to Belle that he had some business to attend to, but he promised to see her later on today. She was left to roam the halls of the castle, alone. She hadn't seen Lumiere or Cogsworth, or even Mrs. Potts today. She missed their company sometimes. She found herself in the castle library, seeing that the maid Babette was dusting some books. She saw Belle enter and extended a warm hug.

"Why, Madame Belle!" she exclaimed, "You look so sad today! Is something troubling you?"

"No, Babette," she answered, "I'm just here to look for a book to read to the children tonight,"

"Oh, well might I suggest a book?" she asked her.

"Oh, yes of course!" she said.

"Why not Peter Pan, it's a new book that was just added to the library this week. I finished reading it last night," she explained.

"What is it about, Babette?" she asked her.

"A young boy by the name of Peter Pan finds himself on an enchanted island, where he meets other orphans such as himself. A villain by the name of Caption Hook, a girl and her two brother. A miscellaneous adventure story,"

"Sounds perfect Babette, thank you,"

She smiled and continued her work, and handed Belle Peter Pan. 

Belle went on her way to her room, and washed herself up a tiny bit. She told herself that she would take a bath later. She only washed her hands and face. As she glanced over herself in a near by mirror, she simply straightened her dress. She undid her hair, allowing for her to brush it out, and once again put it up. By the time she was finished, she was called to dinner. She ate her dinner _alone, _wondering what could keep Adam so busy.

She was soon after ushered to the library, where she sat on a chair near the fire place, reading to about ten children. A few hours later, she closed the book.

"What a wonderful story!" one of the girls exclaimed.

Belle came to agree with her and soon the room was filled with people's thoughts or comments of the book. Mrs. Potts arrived just in time before things got out of hand.

"Come, children and thank Belle for the story," she said.

"Thank you, Belle," they all said in perfect harmony.

"You're welcome,"

Mrs. Potts ushered all the children from the library telling them to ready themselves for bed, and then came to talk with Belle.

"My dear, you look utterly upset," she told her.

"I'm afraid I am upset Mrs. Potts," she replied.

"My dear, whatever for?"

"Everyone seems to be so busy these past few days," she explained, "I've hardly spoken to anyone. Adam seems so distracted as well, I dinned alone tonight,"

"I am sure the Master has a reasonable explanation to why he's so busy," she said to her, "Plus my dear, there is a wedding to be held in a week now. Why don't you talk to the Master Belle?"

"I think I will Mrs. Potts," she said, "Thank you,"

"You're quite welcome my dear!" she exclaimed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, could you have someone ready a bath for me?" she asked her.

"Yes of course my lady,"

Mrs. Potts left, and Belle was left to contemplate her thoughts.

_Maybe Mrs. Potts is right, _she thought, _I'm sure Adam has a reasonable explanation to why he didn't show for dinner tonight. _

"Miss Belle?" a woman asked from the door, "Your bath is ready,"

Belle rose from the chair and followed the young woman to the bath room.

Belle took a wonderful bath full of scented bath crystals. She smelt of luxurious strawberries. She had dressed herself now in a laced nightgown, and now she sat on a stool as a woman brushed her hair ever so gently. She allowed her chestnut brown hair to drape on her shoulders and slightly on her back. Her hair was beautifully wavy.

After having her hair brushed, she walked to her bedroom for the sleep she needed. _Not a lot of people about this hallway at the moment, _she thought. She assumed that they were all busy on another floor of the castle.

Adam turned a corner on the next route, to were his and Belle's bedrooms were. Their rooms were on opposite sides of the hallway. He saw she was walking gracefully down the hall, with her white laced nightgown on. He instantly smelled strawberries. His strong sense of smell hadn't changed from when he turn from Beast to man. He realized after a few seconds that it was Belle's scent that had driven him here. Her scent was driving him frantic.

Belle was reaching her door soon, and still continued to see that no one was around. She twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers.

Adam quickened his pace to catch up to his lovely fiancée, before she reached her room. He finally called her name, as she reached for her door knob.

Belle turned around to see Adam was running towards her. She waited patiently for him.

"Adam," she said, crossing her arms slightly.

"I'm glad I caught you Belle," he said.

"I was just about to go to bed," she explained to him.

"I told you I was going to see you later Belle," he said.

"I was hoping at supper not at 10 o'clock in the evening Adam," she said.

He stood only a few steps away from her at the moment, and could feel the heat she radiated from her anger.

"You're angry with me, aren't you Belle?" he asked her.

_How dare he ask a question like that!, _she thought, _yes of course I'm angry with you!_

"Yes, Adam I am angry with you," she replied simply.

"I know Belle," he said. "I should have been their for dinner, I'm sorry. I got busy with some figures in my office. I should have called on you,"

"What _figures, _Adam?" she asked.

"That, I can't explain to you Belle,"

She was frustrated with him, he wouldn't to her anything anymore.

"No one will explain to me what's going on," she said, "Now even you won't tell me!"

Adam could see that she was hurt. But he couldn't tell her about the surprise he planned for her. He acted quickly and wrapped one arm around her waist, pushing against the door.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him.

"Now, we both know that isn't what you want Belle," he told her.

He was right, that what she didn't want at all. She had been waiting all day for a moment were both of them where completely alone and a moment to be close together. She glanced at him for a moment, noticing a hint of mischief in his eyes. Just as she was about to say something, he had crushed his lips upon hers. The kiss was a completely surprise, she was tense at first but soon relaxed. He released from the kiss, giving her a moment to react.

To his surprise she returned the kiss The kiss was gentle, a kiss that spoke of love and trust. Belle came to wrap her arms around his neck. The kisses then turn passionate, and deep. Adam wanted to explore her mouth, and hear her moan slightly. Belle was a little shy at allowing Adam to explore her mouth but she opened her mouth a little to allow him in. He licked her bottom lip, and after awhile met her shy tongue. Their was a fight for dominance, but Adam won in the end. He broke apart the kiss, waiting until she opened her eyes to look at him. She was breathing heavy, and so was Adam she noticed.

"Belle," he said, holding her closer.

She smiled, and brought her head back. At first realization, Belle thought that there was no immediate danger of leaving her neck open, but in actuality it left her neck wide open for the taking. Adam saw this opportunity and attacked her neck with gentle kisses. He kissed from her cheek down, and found her sensitive part was the middle of her neck.

"Adam…" she said quietly, her voice raspy.

"You taste of strawberries my love," he said. He bit down slightly on her neck, being rewarded with a soft moan.

"Yes, my love," he said, "Keeping making those delicious sounds,"

She dug her nails into the door, moaning ever so softly by each kiss he lingered upon.

"Mmmm…," he said, "It is so hard to control myself. You taste so good with each kiss. If you taste this good just on your neck, I can't imagine how you taste somewhere else,"

She was feverishly blushing now, she couldn't believe he was saying such things to her! He lifted his head slightly, to look at her and saw she was blushing. Her cheeks gleamed of bright red. He laughed a little, and hugged her.

"You should get to bed Belle or else you won't get any sleep tonight," he told her.

She blushed a little more, and nodded. She came to give him a gentle kiss. The were so close, she couldn't help but feel his hardened member beneath her. She giggle slightly and told him goodnight. He left her, and after closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door and almost screamed from excitement. She couldn't believe he could make her feel like that!

**End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is still being written so be patient please! Please tell me what you think of this one! I really enjoying getting all your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3 -A Daring Request

**This chapter is a little bit more then my last two. Hope you enjoy it, please don't forget to read my little tidbit at the end of this story. Thanks so much! ****J**

**Chapter 3:**

That morning, Belle was awoken by Mrs. Potts and Mrs. Dresser. She stretched out, rubbing her eyes to awake herself.

"Come, my dear, and get dressed," Mrs. Potts told her.

Belle wasn't sure what the rush was, but she was she was asked to do. Mrs. Dresser gave her a violet coloured dress and a matching shall. Mrs. Potts had helped her with putting her hair up, and she looked plain, but beautifully plain with her natural beauty.

"Mrs. Potts, what is going on?" Belle asked, as she was ushered out of her room.

"The royal dresser is here this morning, and we thought that you might enjoy to get your wedding gown made, or to try some already made before the Master awakes," she explained.

"Oh, what time is it then?" she asked.

"8am, my dear," she replied.

Belle smiled slightly, it must have been hard going to bed with such a craving for her. It must of taken all his will power not to turn around after he had left her.

Belle came to find herself in a room with three mirrors, and platform to stand on, but she immediately noticed a woman. She was close to her forty's, and she held a measuring tape on her shoulder. She wore a laced gown, and her blonde hair was up, but slightly messy. She was aided by two other woman who were holding up fabric at the moment.

"Ahh…Mrs. Potts!" she exclaimed with her heavy French accent. She had brought her arms and hands up, gesturing a hug.

Mrs. Potts welcomed the warm embrace. Belle suspected that Mrs. Potts and the seamstress were old friends.

"I have brought her as you asked, Framboise," Mrs. Potts told her.

She came to look towards Belle, and circle her, observing her.

"Mrs. Potts told me you were beautiful, but I never suspected you had a body to match,"

Belle was never completely happy with her body, but she was never confident otherwise. Her father, Maurice had always raised her to love her body and part of her did. She had recovered her slim figure from her mother.

"Thank you," she only managed to say.

"Come my dear, I have brought some dresses with me from my shop in Paris. I believe you will be happy with my choices,"

Belle had never had so much fun trying that many dresses on. Framboise had brought a great deal of dresses, ranging from strapless, princess, mermaid, straps, corset back, and any colour.

After countless dresses, Belle had found the right dress. A dress that overlaid upon her shoulders, a corset back, and jewelled in the front, and it was straight cut. It showed off her tiny waist, but was perfect to seamless natural beauty.

"You will definitely have the Master speechless," Mrs. Potts said.

Belle believed her, but she wasn't sure if she could keep the dress a secret for another six days. Framboise was happy to be of service, and left the castle quietly. Belle had her wedding gown taken away and hidden from Adam's prying eyes. She was happy as she ever could be.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts," she said.

"You're welcome my dear," she said, holding her hand gently. "Oh, dear. It is late, I am sure you must be hungry. Do you wish for me to wake the Master?"

"No, I will wake him myself," she said.

Belle left the room, and walked a fast pace to Adam's bedroom, and knocked gently. She entered quietly when she received no response.

She stared at the sceptical of his bedroom. A room much larger than her own, and much brighter. The room gave a great view of the gardens, and the curtains were closed. The room contained a large closet, a king sized bed, and a nice place to enjoy the marble fireplace. Adam laid peacefully in his bed, deep in sleep. She came to sit on the side of the bed, and silently watched him sleep. She gently pushed back a stray stand of his hair away from his face.

She leaned in and laid upon a gentle kiss on his lips. He had awaken, and instantly got the scent of strawberries. _Belle…_he thought. He had scared her as he rolled her over, and now he laid on top of her.

"A rather bad thing to do Belle," he said. "It's never a good thing to awake a man in his slumber. You might be punished,"

She blushed slightly, and came to see that he was only wearing pants. She could see his bare, tanned, and toned chest. She desperately wanted to run her delicate fingers on his chest to see his response and maybe her own.

"What is my Belle thinking of?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied, knowing she was lying to him.

"I don't believe you," he answered her. "Are you thinking of last night?"

"Slightly," she replied. It must have been hard for him to sleep, knowing he had such a craving for her.

"It was hard for me to sleep, when all I could think of is all the things I've dreamed to do to you," he told her.

_Ha! I knew it, _she thought.

He leaned forward, and nibble on her ear.

"You are a vision today, Belle," he whispered. "I am lucky to have you, I never wish for any man to look at you, only me,"

She loved the fact that he was so protective of her. Ever since that night with the wolves, she knew he wanted to completely protect her from any harm.

"I love you Belle, deeply and completely with every part of my heart and body," he said.

"I love you too, Adam," she responded. "You are my one and only,"

"You are so gentle and kind Belle, you will be a perfect mother some day," he said.

"Do you wish to have children with my Adam?" she asked him.

"Of course, my love," he said, "Who wouldn't want to father to such children?"

She smile, and she knew that he would make a wonderful father one day.

"What do you wish to do today?" he asked, "I am a free man today, and I only wish to make you happy Belle,"

She gently brought her hand to his cheek, stroking his strong face with her fingers. She traced his lips with her index finger, staring deeply to his enchanting blue eyes.

"You always make me happy, Adam," she said gently.

"Mmm…Belle your touch is intoxicating," he said, "Your hands are gentle and soft, just as the rest of your skin is,"

Heat rushed to her cheeks, she was blushing feverishly. Her hands started to shake, his words sent shivers down her. She deeply wanted to feel more of him, and him more of her.

"You are delicate as a gentle breeze, I must remember to take my time with you," he said.

"Adam, please," she said, pleading with him.

"Do you wish for me to stop talking to you in such a way?" he asked her.

She didn't wish for him to stop, but only continue. She was only afraid it might lead to something she was unprepared for.

Sure, she'd read about it in books, and accidentally stumbled upon some pictures, but she felt as is if she might disappoint in performance. She was sure that Adam knew a lot more about it then she did.

"No, I don't," she said.

"Are you afraid Belle," he asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you more afraid I'll be rough?"

She nodded, and looked away from him.

"I promise you that I will be gentle, I never wish to harm you Belle," he said.

"I believe you Adam," she said.

"Good, now tell me what had you up so early,"

"Early? It must be close to 10 o'clock now," she said.

"You still didn't answer my question," he said.

"Too bad, you are never to know,"

"Oh, I'm shocked, my Belle has a secret," he said. "I can't imagine what other secrets you must be hiding from me,"

"I have no other secrets," she said.

"Hmmm…like I've never heard that one before,"

Ok, so maybe she had other secrets, but she didn't need to tell him. She couldn't tell him about how she fantasized about him completely naked, or how he only wished to please her, in her dreams.

She wiggled out of his grip and got out of his bed. She walked to his window, and opened the curtains. The view was breathtaking, it gave complete view of the gardens, and the riding grounds. She wondered how many times he must of watcher her, her unknowing.

"What a wonderful view, you can almost see the town from this view just over the horizon,"

"It's never a beautiful view until you are included in it," he said.

She turned her head, and pushed a strain of her hair from her face, seeing that Adam had put his shirt on, and was only a few feet away from her.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled a gentle smile, and took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Adam, you're strings are undone, let me fix them," she said.

She came to stand directly in front of him, and holding one of the strings in both her hands. She kneaded the strings through the right holes, and tied them together in a small lace.

He lifted her chin up with his finger, and making her look directly upon his face. He brought her head slightly forward, and kissed her rosy lips sweetly.

It felt amazing to be kissed by such a gentle, and strong man. His lips were plumb, and deliciously addicting. She felt a wave of anger as she thought of all the other women who might of kissed his enchanting lips.

She broke the kiss, her lips tasting of him, moist. Her knees were like jello, and her body was craving more of his masculinity. He brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her head below his right shoulder, having her own arms wrapped around him as well.

"I must leave for now," she said, regretting she had to.

"Belle, please don't leave," he pleaded with her.

"I have riding lessons very shortly," she said.

"Can't you skip them for today?"

"No, I'd rather not have Lumiere upset with me," she said.

"Yes, he's a rather good teacher," he said, "Fine, but tell me where you're going to be afterwards, so we may continue,"

She lifted her head and said, "I'm talking with Cogsworth for some planning in the library,"

"I'll see to it that he is distracted so I may have my time with you," he said.

"Who says you're going to ?" she said.

"Belle, don't taunt with me, with not being able to kiss those sweet, delicate, and addictive lips of yours," he said.

She blushed, and turned her head.

"Go, my love you mustn't be late," he said, leaving a kiss upon her cheek. She left quietly but quickly. Once she had left, he couldn't help but smell her strawberry scent.

Her riding lessons had been satisfying, Lumiere was impressed with her improvement. She was now walking straight to the library, seeing that the doors were open and Adam was pacing back and forth. His head was down, and his hands behind his back. His face immediately lit up when he saw her. He glanced over her, starting at her feet, working his way up, seeing that she was flushed from her lesson.

The scent of strawberries had returned.

"Belle," he said, gently, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, Adam?" she asked.

"How was riding?"

"Satisfying, Lumiere said I have improved," she replied.

"Cogsworth isn't here?" she asked him.

"I told you I would distract him," he said.

He started to walk closer to her, a look of intrigue in his eyes.

She was a little intimidated by his sudden action. She could tell he couldn't get her out of his mind, and no matter how many times he tasted her, it would never be enough.

He grabbed onto her back with wrapping his arm, and pulled her directly to his lips. That was what he was after, a passionate, unexpected kiss.

Her body was aching, screaming for this to never stop. Their was constant kisses, and each time they got hotter. He grabbed onto her hips, and lifted her up and slammed her against the shelve, sending a few books to the floor.

"Adam, don't stop," she asked of him.

"As you wish my Belle," he said.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck, as her leg almost wrapped around him. He still continued to kiss her, only running his hand up her leg, feeling her smooth, satin, skin. She brought her head back, loving that sensation. His head rested on her neck, his hand now stroking her butt, then grabbing onto it. She bit her lip, liking that very much.

He was now kissing her neck, seeing that her shoulder strap on her dress had fallen down. God, he wanted her so bad. She moaned softly, and pleaded for more.

"Oh, Belle and Master, I shall return later," Cogsworth said, feeling embarrassed to walk in on the couple.

Adam stopped, and Belle almost started to cry from shame. Cogsworth had caught them, and she was so embarrassed. She brought her leg down, and fixed her dress, and straightened her dress.

"God damn servants," he said.

"We shouldn't of done that," she said.

"You didn't protest or ask me to stop," he said.

"Adam," she said, "We got caught,"

"That's what creates passion Belle," he said.

"I can't believe I agreed to allow you to do that," she said, angry with herself.

"You wouldn't know excitement if it hit you in the face," he said.

"Are you telling me I'm not exciting to you?" she asked, now getting angry with him.

"No, you are," he said, saving himself slightly. "I bet you wouldn't do something daring,"

"Fine, what is this daring bet?" she asked him.

"Strip tease for me Belle," he said, point blank.

**Thanks to all my fans for being so patient with me. I'm sorry if I couldn't get this up sooner than what I wanted to. I realize there are some cheesy lines in this chapter, but I kind of like them. Here's hoping I can get to writing the next couple chapters this month, and post them soon. I just ask that you all continue to be patient with me as I'm usually really busy with my homework and family life. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Don't be shy to write some more, it makes me feel great when all you appreciate my story. **

**Keep writing with passion,**

**Bookworm99**


	4. Msg for my fans!

Hello my fellow fan fiction readers J

This is an update on that I plan to complete this story in the next two months and yes I do honestly mean this. But the fact is my fans is that I am a university student now and the story will take perhaps a different turn then what my original idea was. I will do my best to keep to the characters and all their rather interesting characteristics. I thank you for those who have been patiently waiting on a reply or rather an update. Keep reading and writing my friends,

Bookworm99


	5. Chapter 4 - Hidden Desires

**Hello my fans! This is finally Chapter 4 and the thought bubbles for Chapter 5 are coming at last. I just want to take this time to say that I do not own Beauty and the Beast and the fact is this Chapter has taken a different turn then what I originally thought to put down. Please feel free to comment, either it be good or bad! Just please no flames please! Keep writing my friends,**

**Bookworm99**

**Chapter 4 **

It kept repeating in her mind over and over again, _"Strip tease for me…" _on which she could not breath or even work through her definite answer in her mind. Rather, her body reacted she became tense and her mouth answered yes before she had time to contemplate what had just happened. She had not remembered what had happened after but rather small fragments in time, being outside the room and being asked to return to _his _room the following evening on which he would be waiting for her. But to her surprise he did offer the option of sending word if she happened to changer her mind. She hadn't yet to her dismay but to be perfectly honest did she want to?

She signed deeply as she continued to work through her thoughts as she ripped out the weeds in the patch of ground she sat down in. Off in the distance she could hear the voices of others working in the stables, the stomping of horses' hooves on the ground and children laughing. Her mind directly turned the attention to the stone fountain's water rushing in and out and she lifted her hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the warm sun. With others around her watering flowers, cleaning up the bushes and sweeping the path ways she thought about how close it was to her wedding day. In four days she would be Queen and be married. It was a bit different from the original adventure she dreamed about that fall day in the field but it was an adventure she was looking forward to seeing through.

As she sat there wiping her hands on the work apron she was given she thought how messy her attire might seem to others. At the moment her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands out framing her face. She wore a dark green dress that was a bit torn at the bottom on which the dress delicately framed her hourglass figure and the apron held her gardening tools and gloves. As she sat there inspecting her handy work she noticed her fingers were getting darker and darker from digging in the dirt. She knew she had been called to lunch over twenty minutes ago but it had gone unnoticed. She was sure that Adam wasn't going to wait any longer for her to join or he might be busy with some paper work. Just as she was about to stand to leave, Mrs. Potts called from the glass garden doors bellowing "Madame Belle! Madame Belle!" at which she called back, "Yes Mrs Potts I will be their shortly.". She waved in Mrs. Potts direction and made her way to the dinning hall with a trail of dirt behind her.

He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back with all sort of thoughts running through his mind. His Belle was never late for food, she had a knack for being punctual and his worrying tendencies had put ridiculous thoughts on what had happened to her. He knew that she had spent most of her day working among the others in the garden but had she fallen into a deep hole? He shook his head no at his mind playing tricks on him. He had already send lunch back twice simply asking to wait until the lady of the castle joined him. But she was now half an hour late and his patience was wearing thin. Those who were waiting with him in the hall could sense his frustration and in turn became tense as well, some twiddling with their thumbs in reaction. He ran his hand through his amber hair, signed and leaned against the dark strained table. The candles in the middle had half way burnt out and wax had dripped on the table cloth underneath. He stood their watching the opened doors and took sight of Belle walking rather vigorously, holding her dress up slightly in order not to trip over it. His nose caught the scent of the cold ground and off scent of strawberries. She _had _been playing among the dirt on which he could see the bottom of her dress caked of dried mud and not to mention her apron.

She saw him leaning against the table and noticed how instantly he relaxed when he took in full sight of her. "Leave us" he bellowed to his servants, keeping his gaze directly on her. Belle entered as they shut the doors behind her quietly. The others couldn't help but to want to listen into their conversation and even Mrs. Potts was even inclined to do so as well solely bent on hearing how the Master would behave.

"You are late" he said rather angry as he stared her up and down, admiring how sun kissed she looked, the blush in her cheeks and how messy her attire was. Even in her rather messy attire and manner she was still beautiful. She kept her hands in front of her stared at the floor and replied, "I am sorry Adam but the day was perfect to care for the garden grounds and I lost track of time."

He signed deeply and said, "It is fine Belle but please at least tell me you enjoyed your time among the garden"

"Yes my lord" she said lifting her head and smiled gently with her hair messy, fingers black and her clothes covered in dried dirt. He smiled and laughed on which he walked towards her and took her in his arms, breathing in her scent.

"I will get you dirty Adam" she said shyly.

"It does not bother me my love, please make me as dirty as you like" he said, "Even in dirty attire you are still as beautiful as ever". She smiled and relaxed her head below his right shoulder.

The crowd that had now gathered for the spectacle at the doors all giggled quietly and went to their duties. Someone had finally tamed the Master's temperamental qualities…

"You must be hungry Belle, do you wish to clean up a little before you eat?" he asked her as he kept her close. She nodded against his chest and then was ushered to a basin with warm water and soap to wash. As she stood there cleaning her hands she tried as much as she could to clean the dirt from her fingernails but she knew a good bath would cure all. He stood at the end of the table leaning against it with his legs crossed, admiring how delicate his fiancée was. She turned her head slightly to him and smiled on which he smiled rather sly seeing how instant her cheeks turned red. She continued against her own stubborn ambitions to get out as much as she could from her fingernails but could still feel his gaze upon her. Her body was now reacting in a way she'd never thought possible…she could feel her body heating, her feet tingled and her stomach turned in knots. This man had a pull over her and she wanted more than anything to explore these "reactions" as much as possible.

Could it be that Adam's beast like tendencies could be causing this pull? Perhaps that's why her body had said yes so quickly, her body craved more and to be honest with herself so did she. She would no longer pull away but rather pull closer. She heard his boot clank quietly on the tiled floor and then she instantly felt the heat radiating from him. She felt his arms gently wrap around her waist and she instantly melted at which she shivered from his soft touch. She leaned her head to left side, her eyes closed loving the feeling of his body against hers.

"You still have not told me if you wish not to show yourself to me tonight" he whispered against her exposed neck. She murmured no as her body blissfully lost control of his lips whispering things against her exposed skin.

"Do you not wish to?" he asked again whispering it against her neck all the while feeling down her inner thighs noticing how she relaxed more and more.

"No, I wish too…" she said raspy noticing how warm her inner thighs were becoming.

"Good" he said at which he rewarded her with light kisses down her exposed neck lingering near her ear. He efforts were rewarded with soft moans at which he reacted more and more to. He lingered more licking were his kisses left feeling how she craved more.

"Belle…" he said quietly in her ear, "Please kiss me"

She spun around so quickly he barely had enough time to catch his breath from the sight of her lustful brown eyes. She crushed her lips to his, coming to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his hand on the middle of her back pushing her closer to him. He felt the heat of her breasts pressed against his chest and that near pushed him over the edge. She would be the death of him he decided, her lips were so sweet tasting of bursting strawberries. He broke the kiss and breathed in a sharp breath all the while holding her tightly, his heart near skipping out of his chest. She had not pulled away from him as he had deepened the kiss he noticed but she was far from opening her sexuality to him. Perhaps that's what made him crave her so much, she was harbouring these sexual desires from him. He planned to bring some of those out tonight…

As she let the last piece of her hair fall into place she gently slid into a soft rose robe as her cheeks flushed over the memory of that afternoon. He had touched her in a place she never thought she would allow any man to touch her but her surprise arose from the simple fact she hadn't pulled away from it. Had her shyness disappeared at that moment or was she simply allowing herself to feel that way? Adam had opened her up in ways she didn't think possible but was she more interested in what it would feel like to…to love him differently since he turned back into his human form? He had certain brought up some desires of her own out but was she brave enough to let them play out? She certainly didn't have time to let herself think about those answers but rather left her room abruptly to his.

The fire had warmed all corners of his dark room and the warm glow of the fire had created warm shadows among his things. He paced back and forth paying attention to the only sound he heard which was the quiet ticking of the clock. He was nervous, sweating a bit and a bit tense. He wondering if she had changed her mind since this afternoon and was too scared to tell him the truth. Curse him and his rather fiery temper! This afternoon he had nearly lost control, he may be human now but the beastly tendencies still haunted his every move. Especially related to anything remotely sexual…how was he going to control that until or on their wedding night? He had to tell her eventually, right? Suddenly a quiet knock on his door interrupted him from continuing his train of thought.

"Enter" he called at the door and she entered closing the door behind her gently in an attempt not to disturb the others. He relaxed right away at the simple sight of her and held a breath once she came within more light. She was wearing a light rose robe and her hair was down framing her heart shaped face. He instantly took in the scent of roses and light powder. She had bathed (without him), he growled softly in his throat from images of his Belle bathing. He hadn't realized he was staring until she had pointed it out shyly.

"Oh, excuse me Belle" he said continuing. "You look lovely and I smell roses".

"Yes, I bathed in rose oil since I smelt of nothing of dirt before" she said.

He held out his hand in extension for her to take it as she was still standing by the door. She took her hand in his and was led to a chair facing the fire to the left side. He took a seat in the chair and she was asked if she would stand in front of him a few steps away. She looked down towards her feet and pulled her hair to the right side, bringing Adam's eyes again to her exposed neck. She was full awake of his gaze upon her.

"I have a few conditions Belle before you do anything" he said looking at her. She nodded in reply, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"You must do as I ask but if at any time you feel uncomfortable or are asked too far then please tell me right away" he said. She nodded again in agreement.

"Good, now that we agree please drop your hands Belle"

She dropped her hands and to her they fell like they were weights. She was beyond nervous and she didn't dare look at him afraid she might run.

"Relax my love, I promise no harm will come to you" he said smiling in an attempt to make her understand. She looked deep into his eyes and understood in her mind and heart she was in no harm.

"Please undo your robe but _slowly_" he asked her.

She took one strap in each hand and pulled them to the side undo the robe very slowly. Adam was holding his breath in anticipation of what was _really _hiding under that delicate robe. All at once the robe pooled around her feet and she now stood in a see-through night gown that showed her black laced underwear. The fabric played trick on the beholder and was not given look of her breasts but rather everything else including those delectable black laced underwear that hug her hips nicely. She instantly shielded her chest and stood as still as stone.

"Move your hands Belle" he said, "Please let me see you more,"

She nodded and moved them to her side once more. He took a sharp intake of breath from finally seeing all her delicate exposed skin. She was just as sinful as he thought she would be. This woman was going to be the death of him and it took every nerve in his body from not standing from that seat and doing things he often dreamed of.

"Remind me to keep this gown and you in it hidden from others, my love your body is simply delicious…my those curves" he said biting his bottom lip.

"Please do not say such things Adam, you are embarrassing me" she said keeping her eyes away from his. He chuckled and leaned back again in the chair.

"It is taking all of my will power from not ripping apart that delectable underwear of yours," he said. She moaned and fell into bliss on his last words, her body reacted violently to the thought of his strong hands ripping apart this underwear. She suddenly felt herself becoming wet all of the which had occurred as well this afternoon much to her embarrassment.

"Pull down your straps love, nothing should be irritating your shoulders"

She complied to his demand but this time pulled them down very slowly loving how she had him under her control. She knew that one simply to pull the strap down more and she would be standing her in nothing more than her underwear.

"Belle…"he called her in bliss. He instantly sat up closer and pulled her on his lap from her waist, she gasped at his sudden action but then felt something poking her inner thigh and he hissed as she moved slightly closer to him as if he was in pain.

"Did I hurt you Adam?" she asked concerned.

"No my love, just please don't move like that again," he said.

She nodded and was full aware now she sat on his lap one movement away from straddling him. She turned her head and blushed feverously. "The things I wish I could do to you right now but I do not wish to hurt you,"

"Please touch me Adam…please," she pleaded to him. He took his time running his hands up her exposed legs all the while loving her soft skin. "If I go too far or somewhere you don't wish me to go, please stop me my love. I love you too much to hurt you". She shut his rather talkative mouth with hers and she took it that he got the hint. He ran his hands down her backside loving every inch of her delicate curves earning moans so blissful he might jump out of his skin. He kissed her exposed neck this time being more rough but all the while holding her tight. He caught sight of her breasts swelling from the pleasure and the simple fact that they wanted to escape from the gown. He was tempted to let them do just that but if they did he would do something he would regret as would she. He kissed where her strap had been all the while watching as her head rolled back. He slowly brought his hands around her waist and continued downwards to the top of her underwear. He looked at her if he should continue then she tensed up knowing what his thought process was.

"Belle…" he said raspy and breathing heavy.

"Adam…please…" she said.

**Hope you liked it my friends! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep those comments coming. I hope by the end of the story you all can figure out what Im trying to accomplish with Belle and Adam. So sorry for the long wait guys and by the way I love cliff hangers! Mwuhaha! Keep writing friends,**

**Bookworm99**


	6. Chapter 5 - What Now?

**I own nothing though in my dreams I do! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Damn it Belle! The closer we become the more you pull away from me" he yelled at her. "LEAVE ME!" he roared at the door and then took to throwing around things.

That had been two days ago now and she hadn't spoke with him since. All she remembered was running for her life with tears streaming down her face. She had thought over what had happened numerous times in her mind but could not come up with the courage to admit that he had been right. She had pulled away each time they got closer and she knew the more she pulled the more he hung back. She held back her tears as she continued along with the wedding preparations. If their was going to be a wedding…

"Madame Belle?" asked Lumiere below her. At the moment she stood on a ladder holding up ribbons to decorate the ballroom.

"Oui Lumiere?" she responded him, wiping away a tear.

"I know it is none of my business Madame but you have not been yourself for two days now and neither has been the Master. The whole castle is in turmoil over if the wedding is to take place. The Master has not left his room for two days, has not eaten anything given to him and may I dare say his temper has gotten worse and you Madame have been trying to hide the tears streaming down your face these last two days. I can see you are both hurt but can't you just talk with him Madame?"

"No!" she screamed at him, rushed down the latter and out the room. The whole crowd gasped at her sudden outburst and they all knew that this matter was beyond their control. As Belle continued to run and run with hot tears down her face she kept thinking of her mother and how she had walked away…

"_Maman?" a small young girl of five called out into the fields. A bright woman turned to see her daughter running towards her with the soft wind blowing her hair. She came running with a bouquet of flowers and one in her brown hair. The young woman's face lit up in a warm smile as she extended her arms out. _

"_Belle," she said, "Ahh …what beautiful flowers. Are they for me?"_

"_Oui maman" the young Belle answered. The young woman with soft delicate hands took the flowers and came to kiss Belle on her cheek in thanks. _

"_Maman tell me a story," the little girl asked now upon the young woman's knee. _

"_There once was a beautiful girl, the envy of all. She had a great deal many suitors but this girl had only eyes for one man…_

Belle hardly remembered her mother only that she had the most delicate voice, a voice that had seemed to calm storms. Her father only told her that she looked so much like her mother but the picture of her mother's face had disappeared. Instead it left the memory of a dark shadow, the smell of roses and soft songs. Her mother had disappeared one night as Belle slept and all she wrote for a means of explaining herself was "I'm sorry…". She had been five years old when her mother had walked away from her and her father. During that time her father spent all the time he could on his inventions hoping one day he'd make it rich and she'd come back to him. But she never did and she never would…

Belle sat against her door wishing all this pain would disappear, the pain of missing her mother, being abandoned and the pain of hurting Adam. With what was left of her courage she stood from the floor, wiped her tears and took her riding hood with the intention to continue running until she saw the sun again. As she flew down the stairs, passed all the servants and to the stables she swore she heard Adam calling for her. As she mounted Phillip and rode off she heard in the off distance of his roar against the howling winds.

He had heard in the distance a horse galloping away and he could do nothing more than sit and watch her leave. He hadn't eaten in days, hadn't even cleaned himself up but rather sat in a sour mood. He had been unhappy that he had destroyed his room again over his temper. Even his love had walked away from him…_what have I done? _

Belle arrived to the cabin within the woods. It still stood their after years of not returning. Her father had often made trips here to clear his head after months of working or even to learn of his next big idea. It was a simple cabin with all the necessary accommodations including a stove to cook, a rickety double bed and fire place to keep warm including a stable to keep your horse warm and feed. She remembered being brought here as child with her mother after papa had needed time to clear his mind. She remembered the stream near by where she cooled off in hot summer days and ran among the trees growing tall and strong. Phillip accepted the notion they were to stay here for the night and took to staying among the tall grass to be quite reasonable. Belle made sure that Phillip was comfortable before taking her time to open the rather draftee and dusty cabin. Papa had been here recently but not too recent as the place still smelt of mold and wet wood. The day was still in the late afternoon so Belle took it upon herself to open the windows, dust out the curtains and sweep the cabin so the smell no longer lingered. As she took to airing out the bed sheets, mats, and curtains the warm afternoon had turned into a more chilly evening.

She had started a fire and now sat close to it as she ate a small meal of warm oatmeal which was only thing that she had found other than a few jarred peaches. As she came to warm around the blanket she slowly came to dream of being in Adam's arms again…

"What do you mean no one can find her!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk. He was running his fingers in his hair rather frustrated by the whole situation. No one had seen or heard from Belle in hours and it was pushing close to 1am. He had been worried sick since he watched her take off on Phillip but had thought she meant to return but she hadn't. The whole castle had searched all throughout the castle grounds for her but no luck. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth had tried their best to calm him and reason with him but his temper had caused him to act rather foolishly. They all stood and watched as their Master continued to destroy objects in his path as he frankly roared in frustration. He may have turned to his human form but they knew his growl and sense of smell had not disappeared with him changing.

"Perhaps Master could think of where she might have headed," Lumiere said a bit nervous.

"Of course I do not know, if I knew I would already-_the cabin_!" he said in mid-sentence. He had remembered her speaking of a cabin a few miles away from the castle and had often wondered how she had come to miss seeing the castle from it. She spoke of how her father goes there to clear his mind or to find his inspiration and had even spoke of her mother had taken her there as a child.

"Cogsworth have my horse ready in twenty minutes and Mrs. Potts ready a change of clothing and some food for a few days" he said confidently.

"A few days sir?" she asked him concern in her voice. "But sir the wedding is to take place in two days!"

"I will send you word if we must postpone the wedding for the next day but no matter how long it takes I will fix this and return with her," he said as he hurried out of the room. Mrs. Potts signed and left to start her task at hand. He had been perfectly serious, no matter how long it took he would fix their issues and return with her…He missed her dearly these last few days and no longer deal with the thought of her being alone in the woods. That had happened once before and he was not going to let it happen again.

She stood along side the window looking out in the deep dark forest. She could hear the creaking of trees blowing against the wind and turned to lock up the door. She pulled the blanket closer around her and signed. She hadn't been alone for months and being so deep in the dark was a bit nerve racking. She held closer to her blanket, put more wood on the fire and held close to the silence. As she took to lying down on the bed she could not help herself from imagining what Adam would be doing to her in this position. She did something she never thought she would do, she began to run her hands all over body falling into ecstasy over what it might feel like if her hands were his. As her mind clouded over the image of his strong body on top of hers she was ripped violently from that dream as a loud and rather rush knock continued on the door. She gasped and hid in the bed, wishing she had brought something to defend herself with. Who could it be knocking loudly at the door, no one knew of this place but her and papa.

As he continued to knock more violently at the door he growled at the dissatisfaction that she had not gotten up and answered the door. He could see the gentle glow of the fire cracking in the cabin could not see her from the window.

"Who is it?" she finally called at the door.

"Adam, please let me in," he replied back to her.

As he stood once more at the door, he could hear her unlocking the mechanism of the door. As she finally pocked her head out to see that it really was him he instantly got the strong scent of strawberries again. He instantly softened slightly as he saw she was standing before him in a night gown with a blanket wrapped around her for warmth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather grumpy rubbing her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question!" he replied rather irritated.

"If you continue to have such a bad disposition I will not let you enter," she said folding her arms and standing tall.

He signed and took to looking at her. Even in her rather sour mood she was still as beautiful as ever. He could help but grin slightly. "What is so funny?" she asked him now more irritated and rather mad.

"Nothing, may I enter now?" he asked her. She nodded and moved past so that he could join her inside. As he went to warm himself by the fire she took to locking the door once more.

"There had better be a good reason why you are here Adam"

"There is, I could no longer stand you being mad at me,"

She gracefully came to join him near the fire but staying father away and that bothered him slightly. _She should feel safe near me, _he thought to himself. He turned his head now to the fire watching it move about and watching the colours change.

"If you are not going to talk then I am going to bed and you may sleep in the stable tonight since you act like a beast," she said quietly.

"I AM NO BEAST!" he roared at her. She simply stood strong against his behaviour and silently turned…until his hand caught her wrist. She gasped at the sudden heat now returning to her body and simply turned her head to him with a single tear falling down her cheek. In that moment Adam's heart dropped and he knew he had truly hurt his Belle, he hated to see he was the reason that she had that tear falling down her face.

"Belle…I…" he said staggering over his words.

"Don't, you were right I pull away the closer you get to me…I just don't want you leave like my mother did," she said now bursting into tears.

"Belle! No, my love," he said now pulling her into his arms. "I will never leave you, what your mother did is no excuse but believe me my love I am yours. Only yours Belle,"

"Adam, I love you," she said against his shoulder. "Please can I go to bed? My head is spinning from these last two days." He simply scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed as he came to lie next to her not letting her go. She rested her head on his chest and he gently ran his fingers through her brown silky hair.

"Listen my love, I am sorry I pushed too far the other night. I know you are new to all your feelings and emotions with all of this. But I will wait until you are ready. I do not want to hurt you Belle but rather make you feel as beautiful as you are,"

"Mmm…Adam?" she asked against him.

"Yes, my love?" he replied to her.

"I am sorry I have been pulling away from you and I should of stopped you as well but I've so longed to feel you in that way…I am curious Adam. My body reacts so violently to you and I am not sure how to deal with that yet."

"I will be gently with you Belle, I promise but I will warn you that I still have some beast in me. I want nothing more than to make you happy Belle,"

She smiled against him and was brought to his lips for a kiss that spoke of his love and devotion to her. He rolled her over and kissed her with such hunger over her. As she gently broke the kiss she came to push back a stand of hair from his eyes.

"My beast," was all she said as that night they wrapped in each other's arms and slept.

**Ok my friends this chapter was all written free hand since the last chapters I had spent time to look over and write on paper first before typing. But since this is the only thing that seemed to relax me after studying for my exams this is what came out. I know it's a bit sappy but hey I had to put that in here somewhere! I understand there are some lengthy sentences and grammar mistakes and for that I apologize just don't go all grammar police on me. Be gentle please with reviews on this one but promise the next two chapters will definitely up the game (so to speak). Also one last thing that I will mention is as I started to write this chapter I got upset and wished the writer would fix things between Belle and Adam (like a hardcore fan girl) and then realized I am the writer. If that isn't deep into a story I don't know what is lol. Thanks again for the reviews and favourites on this story. It's brought me great joy in the last while! Sorry for the lengthy ending on my part here!**

**Bookworm 99**


	7. Update my fans :)

Hello my fans! I know it has been awhile since I updated but I would like to say that I have had many ideas on how to start the next chapter but never came up with a solid idea. After months of trying to get it down on paper I have my idea and it is currently being written. I'm hoping this chapter will be up soon if I can finish and type it by the end of the week. Who knows I may get it up today So keep reading and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

Bookwork99


End file.
